Dans un champ de fleurs en papier
by Light of December
Summary: Quand John retrouve un ami d'enfance, Sherlock se retrouve forcé à faire un saut dans le passé et ses vieilles hantises vont vite remonter à la surface... Songfic avec Imaginary d'Evanescence.


**Résumé : **Quand John retrouve un ami d'enfance, Sherlock se retrouve forcé à faire un saut dans le passé et ses vieilles hantises vont vite remonter à la surface... Songfic avec Imaginary d'Evanescence.

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages, les lieux et l'univers appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, à la BBC et aux créateurs de la série, j'ai nommé Mark Gatiss et Steven Moffat (que Dieu les bénisse !). La chanson Imaginary dont les paroles sont en italiques entre crochets appartient au groupe Evanescence et donc au label The Bicycle Music Company. Je n'ai aucun intérêt à choisir cette chanson plutôt qu'une autre, c'est simplement que je l'adore et qu'elle va bien avec l'idée que je me fais de l'enfance de Sherlock ^^. Bref la seule chose qui soit à moi c'est le scénario et je ne gagne aucun argent en le publiant (et encore heureux...).

**Note 1 :** J'ai fait une traduction maison donc pitié ne frappez pas, par contre s'il y a vraiment quelque chose qui vous chiffonne ou que vous auriez changé un mot ou une expression, n'hésitez pas à poster une review pour me le dire ou bien à m'envoyer un message privé : ). Mon idée de départ était de faire en sorte que les lignes du dessous soient en accord avec les paroles de la chanson à chaque fois donc bon ben voilà, j'ai tenté xD. Après, je laisse le soin à chacun de choisir s'il veut lire en écoutant ou pas la musique, parce que honnêtement respect à celui ou celle qui arrivera à lire en rythme et à garder la cadence !

**Note 2 :** C'est ma 1ère fanfiction publiée ici donc je croise les doigts pour que la mise en page soit respectée car j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec les sauts de lignes donc j'espère que tout ne va pas apparaître en gros paragraphe lourdingue : /. Comme je suis toute nouvelle c'est avec une joie particulière que j'accueillerais les reviews donc voilà, ne vous gênez pas, ça fera une heureuse ! Pour les critiques ben plus vite on apprend à se débarrasser des mauvaises habitudes mieux c'est donc pareil, je suis toute ouïe !

Voilà voilà, maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à vous souhaitez une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ; ) !

* * *

C'était un jour froid et pluvieux de novembre au 221B Baker Street, le genre de jour où la plupart des gens aspirent seulement à rester chez eux, blottis dans un fauteuil avec un bon gros pull-over, jouant à des jeux de société ou prenant des nouvelles de leur famille.

De ce point de vue, John Watson était exactement comme la plupart des gens, nota son colocataire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Au moins une heure qu'il s'ennuyait ferme pendant que son ami jacassait avec sa soeur au téléphone, la situation devenait intenable.

La conversation était si pitoyablement banale qu'il avait pu en déduire tous les éléments aussi bien que si le haut-parleur avait été activé et le pire était que ça ne l'avait même pas distrait.

Il avait tenté de penser à des choses plus intéressantes : cette affaire originale concernant une série d'homicides sur des clowns, le prochain sujet de son site où, pour la première fois au monde, seraient référencés tous les venins provenant des estomacs de batraciens, et même la prochaine remarque acerbe qu'il adresserait à Anderson sur sa coupe de cheveux (décidément trop horrible pour avoir été créée par un humain).

En vain.

Une éternité plus tard, le médecin se décida enfin à raccrocher et Sherlock ne put pas réprimer un bâillement.

Mais non, le bloggeur compulsif avait apparemment juré d'avoir sa peau, voilà qu'il se sentait obligé de lui raconter par le menu toute la conversation…

Le détective ne prêta qu'une attention modérée au monologue jusqu'à ce que deux mots le sortent de son ennui.

- …et donc figure-toi que là-bas, Harry a retrouvé Scott Easternaw, un de mes meilleurs amis d'enfance ! Ce bon vieux Scott, le nombre de coups tordus qu'on a pu faire ensemble, mon Dieu… Ce mec était incroyable, toujours à traîner là où il aurait pas dû être, toujours à prendre des risques inconsidérés juste pour épater la galerie, et je le suivais en plus ! Ah ça, il avait toujours un don pour nous mettre dans des situations impos… Sherlock ?

Le blond s'arrêta brusquement dans son récit, inquiété par la réaction qu'avait eu son ami à côté de lui.

_"Amis d'enfance"_

Les quatre syllabes avaient transpercé Sherlock jusqu'à l'os comme un poignard glacé, se juchant dans un point qu'il estimait un peu trop proche de son coeur. Son corps entier s'était crispé d'un coup, ses yeux s'étaient détournés, son masque d'indifférence s'était fendillé.

- Sherlock ça va ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et préféra détourner le regard en faisant un geste évasif de la main, ce que John interpréta comme la preuve qu'il lui cachait quelque chose d'important.

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déterminer ce qui n'allait pas dans sa phrase, ce qui avait pu déranger, choquer ou vexer son ami. Il ausculta littéralement chaque mot, essayant de comprendre ce qu'ils pouvaient évoquer dans l'esprit surdéveloppé de Sherlock.

Et puis il trouva. Il y avait ces deux mots. Deux mots qui n'évoquaient absolument rien dans l'esprit surdéveloppé de Sherlock.

- C'est parce que j'ai parlé d'amis d'enfance c'est ça ? fit John en soupirant. Pourquoi ça te crispe comme ça ? Est-ce que…est-ce que toi tu n'en avais pas ? Est-ce que c'est parce que ça non plus ce n'est pas "ton domaine" ?

Sherlock respira profondément, se leva de son fauteuil et commença à marcher nerveusement dans la pièce, visiblement mal-à-l'aise.

- John, commença-t-il.

- Non, écoute-moi. Honnêtement, honnêtement Sherlock, ce n'est pas possible que tu n'aies jamais eu d'ami d'enfance. Tu n'en avais peut-être pas beaucoup ou bien tu les as oubliés mais je ne peux pas croire que tu n'en aies pas eu. Personne sur cette Terre n'est dans ce cas, qu'il soit sociopathe de haut-niveau ou pas. L'amitié est un des sentiment les plus nécessaires à l'Homme, les plus naturels, tout le monde en a besoin pour vivre. Et l'enfance est justement la période qui pose les bases de notre vie, celle qui forme ce qu'on devient ; qu'on le veuille ou non nos rêves, nos passions et nos peurs d'enfant restent encrés en nous pour toujours...

Les yeux bleus si froids du détective consultant étaient harnachés dans les siens comme s'ils cherchaient un point d'accroche pour survivre et échapper à la noyade.

Le jeune homme avait cessé de marcher, cloué sur place par le discours de son ami, pâlissant à vue d'oeil.

John en avait mal rien qu'à le voir ainsi parce qu'il devinait à la figure statufiée de Sherlock et à la souffrance qu'il dégageait à cet instant que loin de le rassurer, son discours n'avait fait que le glacer un peu plus.

Pire, pour une raison qu'il ignorait, ces déclarations sur l'amitié et l'enfance semblaient l'avoir réellement terrifié.

- Sherlock, s'il te plaît laisse-moi savoir, comment était ton enfance ? demanda John dans un murmure.

Mais le jeune sociopathe ne paraissait plus l'entendre ni le voir ; il s'enfuit à grandes enjambées dans sa chambre et sa seule réponse fut le cliquetis du verrou de la porte qu'il refermait derrière lui.

* * *

_/Paper flowers_

Fleurs en papier

_Paper flowers_

Fleurs en papier /

Sherlock verrouilla la porte avec une rapidité chirurgicale. Dans sa tête venaient de se bousculer des souvenirs qu'il s'étonnait de ne pas avoir "supprimé". Son passé clignotait dans son esprit, toquait à la porte de sa mémoire, lui compressant la tête en le forçant à écouter tout ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Tout ce qu'il avait refusé d'entendre depuis si longtemps, tout ce qu'il avait repoussé au plus profond de son être.

/ _I linger in the doorway_

Je m'attarde sur le seuil de la porte _/_

Il pouvait sentir les souvenirs s'insinuer en lui comme du poison, battre dans ses veines et emplir entièrement son esprit. Ça ne servirait à rien de chercher à fuir une fois encore. Cette fois il n'avait plus qu'à céder.

Le détective ferma les yeux et déglutit avec difficulté, consentant mentalement à franchir le pas vers ses souvenirs d'enfance et de jeunesse.

/ _Of alarm clock screaming_

Un réveil hurlant /

Il allait devoir se laisser submerger, ouvrir toutes les valves. Sortir du déni et détruire le rempart d'oubli qu'il avait dressé. Le réveil allait être brutal pour le ramener vers ce qu'il était.

/ _Monsters calling my name_

Des monstres appelant mon nom/

Soudain Sherlock rouvrit les yeux et tout lui revint en un éclair : il entendait les cris des enfants de son école qui le poursuivaient, les insultes qu'ils lui adressaient constamment. Il se souvint de la haine dans leurs yeux, de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait enduré, les moqueries, les coups, les menaces. Les enfants du village avaient trouvé en lui la victime parfaite, un gamin frêle mais qui possédait une lueur dans les yeux qui ne pouvait définitivement pas être innocente.

Alors ils en avaient fait un rat de laboratoire, ils avaient expérimenté sa souffrance sous toutes les formes.

Leurs mobiles il n'avait pu que les deviner : la haine, la jalousie de son génie et de sa fortune, la peur peut-être. Celle de ce qu'ils craignaient qu'il fasse en pleine possession de ses moyens, lui qui semblait être d'une autre espèce que la leur.

/_ Let me stay_

Laissez-moi rester

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

Là où le vent me murmurera à l'oreille /

Il se revoyait courir à perdre haleine jusqu'au manoir des Holmes et à son parc qui s'ouvrait sur la forêt. Il se rappelait le cliquetis rassurant de l'immense portail noir qui le mettait temporairement hors de danger. Ses vagabondages dans le domaine, dans la vallée écossaise plongée dans la brume et fouettée par les vents. L'oppression du paysage qui le poussait à grimper toujours plus haut, à s'enfuir toujours plus loin et lui faisait perdre ses repères en oubliant le temps.

/_Where the raindrops_

Là où les gouttes de pluie

_As they're falling tell a story_

Quand elles tombent racontent une histoire /

La pluie tombait plusieurs jours d'affilée, en martelant le paysage. Elle lui apportait le soulagement de dissimuler ses larmes.

Ces larmes qu'il avait tenté d'oublier mais qu'il savait avoir versé.

Toutes ces larmes qui composaient l'atmosphère dans laquelle il avait grandi, entre montagnes et ciel, brimades et rêves insensés.

_/ In my field of paper flowers_

Dans mon champ de fleurs en papier

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

Et de nuages sucrés pleins de berceuses

_I lie inside myself for hours_

Je m'étends en moi-même des heures durant

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Et regarde mon ciel pourpre voler au-dessus de moi /

Car il s'était isolé, il s'était enfermé, lentement, dans les méandres de ses propres chimères, où il était sain et sauf.

Allongé dans la compagne violâtre et brune, infestée de chardons qui lui griffaient les jambes, il avait perdu son regard dans les nuages dont les formes changeaient aussi vite que le cours de ses pensées. Il était resté des heures infinies à fixer le ciel avec la volonté douloureuse de vouloir y fuir la terre et les hommes. Sa seule préoccupation était devenue de se réfugier, de se barricader dans son esprit, toujours et tout le temps, pour pouvoir enfin goûter à la solitude tant recherchée.

Combien de fois avait-il couru le long des pentes rongées par la bruyère pour s'exiler en lui-même ? Et même dans le froid, dans la pluie, jusque aux fois où l'orage grondait et où le ciel semblait se rapprocher de lui, procurant cette sensation grisante que sa vie ne tenait qu'à un coup de chance dans le noir.

Sherlock s'approcha de la fenêtre au point de sentir le froid du dehors contre sa joue. En y réfléchissant, c'était probablement dans ces moments de tempête qu'il avait découvert qu'il aimait risquer sa vie si cela lui assurait de pouvoir rêver et mieux raisonner. Ces moments aussi qui avaient forgé son caractère téméraire, lui donnant le goût du défi.

_/ Don't say I'm out of touch_

Ne dites pas que je suis en décalage

_With this rampant chaos- your reality_

Avec cet incontrôlable chaos- votre réalité /

Il se souvenait à quel point son comportement avait irrité, puis inquiété Mycroft. Au départ ce dernier avait envoyé le gardien du domaine le chercher. Il avait mis un certain temps avant de venir par lui-même. Son frère avait essayé de l'amadouer, de gagner sa confiance, puis il s'était énervé et les supplications s'étaient changées en menaces.

Et finalement il n'était plus venu.

Le jeune homme revoyait son frère (déjà accompagné de son légendaire parapluie), le regardant d'un air sévère quand il rentrait au manoir, l'accusant de se couper du monde… Mais Mycroft n'avait jamais compris qu'il _voulait _se couper du monde. Mycroft ne pouvait pas comprendre. Mycroft faisait partie du monde, plus encore, il _aimait_ le monde parce qu'il en avait besoin pour s'élever au-dessus de lui.

_/ I know well what lies beyond my slipping refuge_

Je ne sais que trop bien ce qui s'étend au-delà de mon refuge endormi

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

Le cauchemar auquel j'ai cherché à échapper en construisant mon propre monde /

Mais pourtant Mycroft était venu vers lui, il avait cherché à l'aider et c'était bien la seule personne à l'avoir fait.

C'était une des raisons pour laquelle sa relation avec son frère était si compliquée : sans savoir pourquoi, Sherlock ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il ait été le seul à se soucier de lui. L'inquiétude de son aîné mettait en relief le désintérêt de tous ses autres proches.

Or s'il y avait une personne à qui il ne voulait rien devoir, c'était bien son frère.

Mais cette sollicitude était loin d'être un hasard : Mycroft était le seul à pouvoir le comprendre parce qu'il ne savait que trop bien ce que son frère avait enduré. La même haine, la même angoisse que celle qu'il avait dû combattre.

Deux tactiques différentes.

Mycroft avait affronté la réalité en face jusqu'à surmonter chaque obstacle sur son chemin, se forgeant une carapace en acier trempé recouvert de tweed et gravissant tous les échelons vers le pouvoir à force de ténacité.

Sherlock, lui, s'était détourné, il s'était bâti un empire mental pour repousser le plus loin possible ses peurs, restant la même personne à la fois distante et hyper-sensible.

Et en grandissant il avait voulu élargir son monde et ne s'était plus contenté des innocentes escapades en montagne...

_/ In my field of paper flowers_

Dans mon champ de fleurs en papier

_And candy clouds of lullaby_

Et de nuages sucrés pleins de berceuses

_I lie inside myself for hours_

Je m'étends en moi-même des heures durant

_And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Et regarde mon ciel pourpre voler au-dessus de moi /

Il était tombé dans la drogue. Ectasy, héroïne, cocaïne… ses veines avaient tout enduré.

Il avait l'argent et une volonté de toujours fuir, alors il s'était laissé conduire, il était descendu dans le tourbillon jusqu'à s'y perdre corps et âme. Une envie d'aller plus loin, de se séparer du monde encore et encore l'avait assailli comme lorsque, petit, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de gravir la montagne.

Avec toute l'énergie du désespoir, il avait cherché à s'évader toujours plus loin. Il s'était délecté de toutes ces visions irréelles qui l'emmenaient si loin du quotidien, là où personne ne pouvait plus le sauver.

Son attirance irrésistible pour le danger avait refait surface, il s'était entièrement abandonné, enfermé en lui-même pendant des jours sans pouvoir ni vouloir en sortir.

Il avait lentement perdu pied, le ciel s'était renversé.

Petit à petit, il s'était noyé dans des propres rêves.

_/ Instrumental /_

Sherlock soupira douloureusement.

Il posa délicatement ses doigts contre la vitre, un par un, comme s'il pouvait arrêter les gouttes froides qui s'écoulaient de l'autre côté.

Finalement les vies humaines étaient peut-être comme ces petites molécules d'eau : s'écoulant sans vraiment pouvoir changer de cap, se rencontrant, s'unissant…jusqu'à ce que leur course soit coupée par le rebord de la fenêtre.

Lui-même avait de la chance d'être encore dans cette course, il le savait.

Après tout, il n'avait pas cherché à se tuer. Parfois à se faire du mal, parfois à se pencher au fond du gouffre mais il n'avait jamais réellement voulu y tomber.

De toute façon il avait toujours pensé que la mort le trouverait bien assez tôt sans qu'il ne l'aide.

/_ Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

Englouti dans le son de mes hurlements

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

Je ne peux cesser de peur des nuits silencieuses /

Et sans vraiment savoir comment ni pourquoi, quelque chose avait réussi à le ramener à la surface. Sa bonne étoile peut-être. Sa volonté d'être le plus intelligent sûrement. En quelque sorte c'était à son orgueil qu'il devait la vie : Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas être réduit à l'état de mort-vivant, Sherlock Holmes ne pouvait pas se faire avoir comme ça et sombrer.

Alors il s'était réfugié dans le travail. Défoulé plutôt.

Il en était devenu boulimique, cherchant, flairant, traquant les enquêtes hors du commun qui permettaient à son esprit surentraîné de s'éloigner de la dangereuse maîtresse qu'était devenue la cocaïne. En quelque sorte il s'était marié à son travail pour tenter de stopper cette relation adultère.

Et pourtant il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait rien arrêté du tout. Il n'avait fait que fausser compagnie à ses vieux démons, il ne s'en était pas libéré.

/ _Oh how I long for the sleep dreaming_

Oh comme j'aspire au profond sommeil peuplé de rêves

_The goddess of imaginary light_

La déesse de la lumière imaginaire /

La vérité lui tambourinait dans la poitrine à la place du coeur, elle lui donnait presque la nausée. Il l'avait cachée à John, à tout le monde… Quelque part, il avait toujours besoin de ces substances.

D'une façon ou d'une autre, grâce à ses enquêtes et à ses patchs de nicotine, il cherchait toujours cette plénitude, cet état de transe qu'il avait obtenu en se droguant. Il se privait de sommeil et de nourriture dans l'espoir que lorsque enfin il se coucherait, sa fatigue lui procurerait la même impression d'être calme et reculé du monde et qu'alors des rêves aussi étranges que ceux qu'il faisait autrefois l'assailliraient.

_/ Instrumental /_

Au fond, c'était là toute l'horreur de sa condition : il restait pris au piège, quoi qu'il arrive, de la gigantesque toile d'araignée qu'était devenu son esprit. Il aurait supplié, donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir toutes les formes, pour revivre toutes les sensations que la drogue lui avait inspiré.

Mais désormais il était prisonnier : encerclé nuit et jour par l'ennui qui menaçait dès la fin d'une investigation, il en était réduit à être torturé en silence par son ancienne addiction… Et son unique moyen de surmonter ce sentiment de déchéance, c'était de s'écraser de travail, de résoudre des énigmes et de prouver coûte que coûte à la face du monde, que lui, Sherlock Holmes, triomphait toujours de tout.

/ _In my field of paper flowers_

Dans mon champ de fleurs en papier /

Son unique raison de vivre était devenue le crime, toutes ses connaissances superflues avaient été effacées, il avait une nouvelle fois créé son propre univers : celui de l'unique détective consultant au monde.

/_ And candy clouds of lullaby_

Et de nuages sucrés pleins de berceuses /

Les horreurs, les meurtres, les cadavres, étaient désormais ses confiseries préférées, les seules dont il se délectait.

L'annonce d'une affaire et le miraculeux appel de Lestrade l'envoyaient au nirvana, l'arrivée à la morgue le plongeait dans un état d'euphorie incalculable et les rapports d'autopsie des victimes lui servaient de livres de chevets les rares fois où il dormait.

/ _I lie inside myself for hours_

Je m'étends en moi-même des heures durant /

Sa vie entière était devenue malsaine.

Le piège de sa réflexion et de son intelligence hors norme s'était refermé sur lui, l'isolant définitivement des autres.

À force de cultiver sa solitude, il avait fini par oublier ce qu'était la sociabilité et désormais plus personne ne le comprenait réellement : ni Lestrade, ni Molly, ni même son propre frère… Il avait tant recherché cet abandon du monde entier que les gens se tenaient maintenant instinctivement à l'écart, le contraignant à suivre le chemin qu'il s'était lui-même tracé, comme une goutte le long d'une vitre : celui d'un Sherlock Holmes seul contre tous.

/ _And watch my purple sky fly over me_

Et regarde mon ciel pourpre voler au-dessus de moi /

Seul contre tous comme il l'avait toujours été : fougueux et arrogant, buté et jusqu'au-boutiste, sans un regard pour ce qu'il laissait derrière lui.

Seul contre tous et presque heureux ainsi, à affronter le danger sans aucune protection, à le narguer jusqu'à la mort.

La mort. Une espèce de rivale après toutes ces seringues et toutes ces aventures, et la seule devant laquelle il devait obligatoirement finir par s'incliner… la mort aussi s'était changée en addictif. Le jeu ne valait que pour l'enjeu. Et mettre sa vie dans la balance rendait tout si infiniment plus fascinant… De toute manière il n'avait rien de sérieux à perdre…

* * *

Du moins en était-il allé ainsi durant de longues années.

Car maintenant bien sûr, il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais accepter de perdre, _quelqu'un_ à qui il ne supporterait pas d'être arraché…

John le rendait vulnérable.

John faisait apparaître son côté humain.

John démontrait à lui tout seul qu'il avait un coeur et indiquait la présence de cette cible potentielle.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, une personne s'était interposée entre lui et la montagne, lui et les délires de la drogue. Pas pour le condamner ou lui barrer la route. Juste pour lui montrer d'autres chemins.

Avec son docteur à côté de lui, souriant pour le réconforter, le détective oubliait son désir de fuite, abandonnait ses peurs d'enfant et reléguait au second plan les cadavres et les psychopathes sadiques.

Quand John Watson levait les yeux au ciel, attendait d'un air poli qu'il ait fini ses monologues ou s'extasiait sur ses déductions, Sherlock comprenait enfin pourquoi les êtres humains recherchaient si ardemment la compagnie des autres. Pourquoi l'amitié était si naturelle. Pourquoi l'amour pouvait rendre aveugle.

L'amour l'avait rendu aveugle. Au point d'oublier les traumatismes de son passé, l'opinion des autres et le danger qu'il faisait courir à John.

Mais il l'avait aussi rendu confiant et l'avait rapproché d'une paix intérieure qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir goûter.

"Confiant", le mot raisonna dans l'esprit de Sherlock.

Le jeune homme serra les lèvres et respira profondément.

Il n'avait aucune raison de garder ça pour lui. Aucune raison de continuer à s'isoler maintenant que quelqu'un de si magnifiquement attentionné et réconfortant était là, près à lui tendre une main qu'il n'avait qu'à saisir.

Sherlock passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en les ébouriffant et s'avança lentement vers la porte qu'il déverrouilla.

John était debout, adossé au mur dans une position inconfortable, le regard dans le vague, attendant sa sortie depuis le moment où il s'était enfermé.

- Je… je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, déclara Sherlock d'une voix si hésitante que John se demanda une fraction de seconde si c'était bien son ami, Sherlock "J'ai-toujours-une-répartie-prête-à-l'emploi" Holmes, qui parlait. Tous mes souvenirs d'enfance ont rejailli d'un coup et…enfin disons que je crois que je n'y étais pas vraiment préparé…

John eut un sourire compréhensif.

- Je m'en suis douté oui. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse seul avec ces souvenirs, quelque chose me dit que tu l'as été suffisamment longtemps comme ça…

Sherlock semblait en plein doute, partagé entre son envie de tout raconter à son ami et sa réserve habituelle. Il regardait ses doigts avec insistance, comme s'il venait de découvrir leur existence.

- Tu ne comprends pas tout, finit-il par dire. J'ai été seul trop longtemps c'est vrai : j'étais seul quand je me piquais, seul quand je réfléchissais, seul quand je m'allongeais dans les champs… Mais tout ça, c'était de ma faute. J'étais seul parce que je le voulais, parce que je l'ai toujours voulu et maintenant je me rends compte de toutes les erreurs que j'ai faites…

Un silence suivit les paroles amères de Sherlock, uniquement troublé par le bruit de la pluie qui continuait de frapper les carreaux.

Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis qu'il connaissait le détective, John se demanda si ce dernier allait pleurer. Cette simple pensée le perturba profondément : il devait absolument trouver de quoi réconforter Sherlock, de quoi lui prouver qu'il n'était pas aussi inhumain et abandonné qu'il semblait le croire.

- Sherlock, dit pensivement le blond, si tu avais vraiment toujours voulu être seul, je ne pense pas que tu aurais pris un appart avec une propriétaire qui passe dire bonjour tous les matins. Je ne pense pas non plus que tu aurais choisi de travailler avec une équipe de Scotland Yard, et pour finir, je ne pense pas que tu aurais décidé de prendre un coloc, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire.

Sherlock leva des yeux grand ouverts vers lui.

Le médecin profita de sa surprise soudaine pour se rapprocher et mettre ses deux mains dans les siennes.

- Tu dis que tu as fait des erreurs et je veux bien te croire, déclara John en baissant la voix. Mais si tu acceptes d'aller de l'avant elles s'envoleront comme de simples fleurs en...disons en papier... alors que renier ton passé en espérant l'oublier ne marchera jamais. Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, s'il te plaît… Raconte-moi tout et libère-toi un peu de ce poids, je te jure que ça te fera du bien Sherlock…

Il hésita un instant. Il sentait que le sociopathe était à deux doigts de se laisser convaincre mais qu'il était encore un peu trop indécis. D'un autre côté, au moindre faux pas Sherlock se replierait sur lui-même, il en était certain. Mais tant pis, il devait tenter le coup, il ne pouvait définitivement pas le laisser dans une situation pareille.

John se rapprocha de nouveau de Sherlock, lentement, de peur de brusquer son ami déjà passablement sonné.

Il serra les mains glacées du brun contre lui, essayant du même coup de les réchauffer avec les siennes. Il s'approcha jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche celle de Sherlock et murmura à son oreille :

- Moi aussi je veux m'allonger dans ce champ de fleurs en papier, si c'est pour être avec toi…

Il avait dit ça d'un air aussi tendre qu'il avait pu et tout ce qu'il espérait était que Sherlock n'allait pas le repousser, effrayé par ce contact trop proche.

Mais après un temps qui lui parut infini, Sherlock se laissa enfin aller et enfouit sa tête dans son épaule en murmurant un "Merci" timide et étouffé, tout en joignant affectueusement ses bras autour de lui.


End file.
